The advent of digital imaging technology has altered the behaviour of the film industry, in the sense that more and more films are produced digitally. Digital cinematography, the process of capturing video content as digital content items, has become increasingly prevalent for film production.
In addition to simplifying the transition of source materials between production and post-production, digital cinematography has improved the work flow of film production. For example, digital cinematography has enabled on-set monitoring, which means directors, clients, and others on set are able to watch the live video sequences of every shot during film production. While live review can provide useful information to the director, there is presently no easy way for this information to be passed on to the post-production stage. This means that the director must carry over the knowledge of the shot to the post-production process. If the director does not carry over all knowledge of each shot to the post-production stage, information loss can occur.
Given the real-time nature of live video streams, it is desirable that annotations be added to captured video sequences with minimum interaction time so as not to impede the monitoring. However, it is challenging for the director to specify the details of annotations within a short time. Voice annotations cannot be used during capture. Voice annotations have limited ability to capture or be associated with a video sequence.
A need exists to facilitate applying annotations to a video sequence.